


Возможно, уже сейчас

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sam Wilson is a Gift, post-HYDRA Trash Party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Их обоюдная осторожность какое-то время кажется трогательной.Но недолго.





	Возможно, уже сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Автору в голову пришло копье после найденного на тамблере поста.  
> Автор против нон-кона во всех его проявлениях.  
> Это вышло случайно.

Их обоюдная осторожность какое-то время кажется трогательной.  
Но недолго.  
Потом до Сэма доходит, что это значит: аккуратные жесты, медленное приближение, точно в ожидании согласия или запрета. Барнс никогда не подходит первым. Стив никогда не подходит слишком близко. Они садятся на расстоянии друг от друга, не задевая плечами, локтями, коленями. Понижают голоса, не сговариваясь. Редко прикасаются без продиктованной боем необходимости. Сэм ни разу не видел, чтобы они обнялись, хотя ждет этого с тех пор, как Барнс вернулся в мир живых. На обоих давит вина, у каждого своя, друг перед другом и перед всеми остальными - и Сэм знает, что с ней делать, только это ничерта не помогает. Дело не только в вине, не столько в ней, не одна она заставляет потухнуть взгляд Стива, когда Барнс в очередной раз рефлекторно отступает от него на шаг и хмурится. И Сэм разбивает рисунок осторожного танца, рвет паутину, которой они опутывают сами себя: неуклюжими шутками, грубыми комментариями, и они вздрагивают, встряхиваются, переглядываются. Возвращаются в реальность из своих захламленных голов.  
На краткое время.  
Потом Сэм понимает, и его мутит.  
Он снова смотрит, как гипнотизирующе аккуратно Барнс уходит от чрезмерной по его мнению близости, как увеличивает расстояние между собой и обитаемым миром, и трехъярдовый радиус его личного пространства виден так четко, словно вычерчен жирной линией маскировочной краски.  
Он смотрит, как Барнс садится поодаль, когда все собираются в гостиной: вроде никого не сторонясь, но неуловимо отбивая чужую охоту к нему приближаться. Как меняются его черты, когда он забывает следить за лицом. Как сходятся над переносицей брови, вздрагивают губы, напрягаются плечи, как то, что грызет его, неумолимо проступает сквозь мнимое спокойствие, разъедая с таким трудом заживленные рубцы: Сэм знает, что это, догадывается и, когда догадка крепнет, ему хочется разбить что-нибудь.  
Раз в несколько дней он слышит за стенкой тихие жалобные звуки. Барнс запирается на все замки, к нему не придешь запросто посреди ночи со стаканом воды и таблеткой успокоительного. Он скулит и стонет в одиночестве, будя Сэма криком, звериным плачем боли и ужаса; иногда уходит спать в гостиную, откуда его, как он думает, не слышно. Что надо сделать с человеком, чтобы заставить его так кричать? Сэм читал дело.  
Этого в деле нет. До этого не дознаются штатные мозгоправы, подписываясь один за другим под документами о пригодности Барнса к человеческой жизни. Оно не всплывает случайно, каплей в море данных, гуляющих по сети с апреля две тысячи четырнадцатого. Оно повисает на плечах у всех, кто успевает узнать Барнса достаточно хорошо, всех, кто привык и устал от его пугливой отстраненности, как привыкают и устают от болезни.  
Услышав, как открывается и закрывается дверь соседней спальни, и мысленно проследив цепочку бесшумных шагов до дивана в гостиной, Сэм поднимается и идет следом.  
\- Ты знаешь, - говорит он, - человеческое тело полностью обновляется каждые десять лет.  
Ему хочется спать. Он не знает, зачем говорит это, отчего воспаленный взгляд Барнса останавливается на нем, отчего выравнивается дыхание: от усталости или от удивления, что кто-то подобрался к нему так близко.  
Сэм не нарушает невидимых границ. Он садится на пол напротив дивана и скрещивает ноги, смотрит прямо и мягко, удерживая зрительный контакт.  
\- Именно столько времени нужно, чтобы погибла и восстановилась каждая клетка.  
\- Нормальному человеку, - хрипло уточняет Барнс. - Без... вмешательств.  
Сэм кивает. Барнса перестает трясти, и теперь он просто комкает в руках тонкое одеяло.  
\- Кому-то нужно больше времени, кому-то меньше, - говорит Сэм. - Но правда же, приятно думать, что, возможно, у тебя уже сейчас есть тело, которое никто не трогал без твоего согласия.  
На несколько секунд Барнс перестает дышать. Сэм следит за его лицом, но уследить не может. Чернота зрачков, затопившая радужку, гасит все, что могло бы там отразиться, кроме паники, застарелой, затравленной беспомощности. Сэм вырвал, вырезал бы ее из Барнса, если бы мог. Он может только говорить или молчать, пока Барнс справляется с осознанием: он не удержал своего секрета. Сэм смотрит на него, и сон борется в нем с тревогой.  
\- Баки, - окликает он.  
Барнс кусает губы, качает головой, медленно запускает дрожащие пальцы в волосы. Сэм расценивает это как просьбу убираться к себе, но потом Барнс протягивает ему ладонь.  
Потянувшись вперед и привстав, Сэм берется за кончики пальцев. Должно быть, они странно выглядят сейчас: одни в полутемной гостиной, тянущиеся один к другому как спасатель и утопающий в бурной черной воде. Пальцы Барнса холодные, как лед. У Сэма руки всегда теплые и сухие. Он держит аккуратно, в любую секунду готовый отпустить, если понадобится.  
Барнс сидит неподвижно, держа его за руку, весь неудобно подавшись вперед с края дивана, несколько долгих минут.  
Потом тянет чуть вверх, побуждая Сэма подняться на ноги.  
\- Подумай об этом, - просит Сэм, дожидается кивка и, уже уходя, слышит:  
\- Десять лет, - тихо повторяет Барнс. - Но, возможно, уже сейчас.


End file.
